Summary-Abstract The South Carolina Department of Agriculture (SCDA) seeks funding support for costs associated with implementing a comprehensive and integrated food protection plan, allowing for two final years of development followed by three years of maintenance with the Manufactured Foods Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS). Additionally, this funding allows for the implementation of a Food Safety Task Force in South Carolina. SCDA Consumer Protection Division (CPD) has been involved in the process of MFRPS compliance since 2008. Initially, the primary obstacle to achieving conformance with the Standards was insufficient staffing. To overcome this barrier, SCDA applied for and began a MFRPS Cooperative Agreement with FDA in 2015. Currently in the third year of this agreement, two full-time personnel are employed with MFRPS funding, and are exclusively dedicated to the successful development of the SCDA MFRPS program; a Compliance Officer has also been employed partially by MFRPS funding to aid in the inspectional efforts of the Standards. With four Standards in full conformance and significant progress made toward conformance of the others, CPD requests funding through the MFRPS Flexible Funding Model to complete development in years one and two; this funding will include continued salary support for the ongoing efforts of the three current MFRPS key personnel plus the addition of a partially funded Preventive Controls Officer in year two. Having identified a need for manufactured food firms to register and update their registration through an online portal, SCDA also proposes use of funding to assist with the cost of licensing software in year one. During years three through five, CPD will be executing strategies to maintain conformance with each of the Standards. This proposal includes requests for planned decreases in salaries of key personnel for the purpose of creating a sustainable MFRPS program supported by the South Carolina Department of Agriculture. Additional funding for both development and maintenance years includes requests for supplies, communication tools, travel, training and information technology needs to carry on the daily tasks of the MFRPS program. As part of this Flexible Funding Model, the CPD Food and Feed Safety department seeks Food Protection Task Force funding to expand its current Food Safety Council into the South Carolina Food Safety Task Force (SCFSTF). If awarded, this will provide for the creation of a SCFSTF website for information-sharing; travel to other states? task force meetings to gain insight and network; execution of a Southeastern Food Protection Task Force Conference in partnership with neighboring states; and four informative SCFSTF meetings per year. Strategic maintenance of MFRPS and strong implementation of a Food Protection Task Force are the two key objectives of this proposal, positioning SCDA to sustain successful manufactured food practices and ultimately a more integrated food safety system in the years to come.